Tras la Máscara
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: TobiDei // Durante una misión a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, Tobi le demostrará a Deidara todo lo artístico que puede llegar a ser.


**¡Buenas! Primer fic TobiDei que hago. Espero que os guste.**

**A ver qué te parece, Deikan ;P**

**_Naruto_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**Tras la Máscara**_

Todo estaba tranquilo en la cueva de los Akatsuki a primera hora de la mañana. En una de las habitaciones, Deidara se encontraba tumbado en la cama, desperezándose. Le gustaba escuchar el piar de los pájaros. Hacía de ese lugar menos carcelario de lo que ya era. Se sentó en el borde de la cama poniéndose la camiseta mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió las bolsas de arcilla para rellenarlas. En ese momento, la tranquilidad de la habitación se esfumó.

- ¡Sempai! –gritaron tras la puerta- ¡Sempai! –el rubio hizo caso omiso y siguió a lo suyo- ¡¡¡Sempai!!! –volvió a insistir la persona detrás de la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Tobi?! –contestó, Deidara, por fin.

- El líder nos llama. Tiene algo importante que decirnos.

- … Vale, ahora salgo, ¡uhn!

_¿Qué querrá ahora ese? _pensó. Con desánimo, se calzó las sandalias y se peinó antes de salir. Miró la capa que reposaba en una silla y decidió no llevarla, sólo era imprescindible en las misiones, no para ir por la cueva. Tras la puerta le esperaba su compañero, Tobi. Deidara no sabía qué pensar de él. Lo único que tenía claro es que le sacaba de quicio, aparte de que era tremendamente ruidoso.

- ¡Sempai! Pensaba que te había pasado algo. Has tardado mucho –lloriqueó.

- He tardado lo que tenía que tardar, ¡uhn!

- ¡Qué cruel eres conmigo! –le reprochó el de la máscara.

- … Tobi, vete de aquí antes de que te vuele en pedazos, ¡uhn!

- Pe-pero, sempai, tenemos que ir a ver al jefe. Si no vamos se enfadará –y dicho esto cogió a Deidara del brazo y, casi arrastras, le llevó a la entrada de la cueva

Allí les esperaba Pain y, por consiguiente, su compañera, Konan. Nunca se separaban el uno del otro, lo que daba qué pensar. Pero nadie había dicho nada al respecto. No estaban ahí para hablar de la vida de los demás, precisamente.

- Deidara, Tobi –les llamó- Tengo una misión para vosotros. Debéis infiltraros en la aldea oculta de la cascada para registrar todos los documentos sobre los Jinchuurikis que posee en su despacho el líder de la villa, Shibuki. Como bien sabéis, a esta aldea pertenecía la Jinchuuriki de siete colas. Por eso necesitamos todos los papeles en relación a este asunto. Tenéis una hora para prepararos –tras la charla, se fue en dirección a las habitaciones, seguido por Konan.

- La aldea de la cascada… –pensó Deidara en voz alta, cruzado de brazos- Tobi, te has enterado de lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

- Sempai, ¿tú qué crees que harán esos dos tanto tiempo en la habitación?

El artista se quedó mirando con odio a su compañero. _Le mato _pensó. Salió en dirección a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo antes de cometer un asesinato. No entendía cómo una persona tan incompetente podía ser el sustituto de Sasori no Danna.

Ya en su habitación, rellenó las bolsas de arcilla y se las colocó una a cada lado del cinturón. También se colocó otra bolsa más pequeña, junto con unos kunais por si acaso los necesitaba. Aunque pensaba que con su arte sería más que suficiente y no necesitaría los kunais. También le hubiera gustado, antes de salir, ir a preguntar a Kakuzu todo lo relacionado con la aldea de la cascada, puesto que era su aldea natal. Pero, por desgracia, Kakuzu había muerto a manos del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, según les había comunicado Pain.

Cuando estuvo preparando, volvió a la entrada de la cueva donde le esperaba un Tobi más eufórico que de costumbre, lo que desconcertó a Deidara, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Le hizo una señal y ambos emprendieron su viaje.

Durante un buen rato los dos caminaron en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían sus pisadas. A Tobi no le gustaba ese tipo de situaciones. Siempre tenía que hablar, aunque sólo fuera para fastidiar a su acompañante. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos.

- Sempai, ¿por qué no hemos usado uno de tus pájaros? Así habríamos tardado menos.

- Porque no los necesitamos, ¡uhn! –respondió secamente.

- Mmm… –llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla en un gesto pensativo- no será que estás sin chakra, ¿verdad? –preguntó en tono burlesco.

- Tengo el chakra necesario para reventarte, ¡uhn! –respondió- lo que pasa que no quiero usarlo contigo, porque seguro que no es nada artístico.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

- Sí, ¡uhn!

- Eres muy malo, sempai –dijo como si estuviera llorando.

- No soy malo, Tobi. Sólo soy realista, ¡uhn! –sentenció el ojiazul.

El resto del camino hasta la aldea de la cascada estuvo marcado por los incómodos comentarios de Tobi a los que Deidara contestaba sin ningún miramiento. Llegaron a la entrada de la villa al anochecer. Situación perfecta para infiltrarse. Antes de entrar, repasaron todo el plan para que todo quedara claro. Deidara haría de señuelo y se ocuparía de los vigilantes. Tobi, por su parte, sería el encargado de entrar en el despacho del líder de la aldea y recoger los documentos, aprovechando el escándalo que provocarían las explosiones del rubio.

Tras pasar por la cascada, que era la entrada secreta, ambos se separaron. Deidara creó un pájaro de arcilla y se subió en él para comenzar el plan. Tobi, mientras, se escondió para no ser visto. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el artista ya había empezado con el bombardeo, lo que le dio vía libre para acercarse al edificio principal. Entró y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles. Rápidamente encontró los documentos que Pain les había ordenado buscar. Eufórico se asomó por la ventana y le hizo un gesto a Deidara para que le fuera a recoger. El rubio, por su parte, estaba centrado en extender su arte por cada calle de la aldea. Pero cuando vio a Tobi con los papeles en la mano, entendió que era hora de irse. La misión había sido un éxito. Fue hasta la ventana donde le esperaba Tobi y este saltó hasta el pájaro.

- ¡¡Los tengo!! –dijo abrazándose al rubio.

- No te me acerques tanto, ¡uhn!

Los dos se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, seguidos por algunos ninjas de la cascada a los que Deidara venció con unas pequeñas bombas. Cuando se aseguraron de que nadie les seguía, buscaron un lugar lo bastante apartado para bajar y reponer fuerzas. Al final, aterrizaron cerca de un pequeño riachuelo. Hicieron una hoguera y calentaron unos peces que habían pescado.

- ¡Qué aproveche!

- ¡Uhn! –respondió el artista mientras daba un bocado a su cena.

Terminaron de cenar y Deidara se acurrucó debajo de un árbol para dormir. Tobi se quedó de pie, quieto, mirando a su compañero.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó incómodo el artista.

- Nada –respondió girando el rostro.

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, más alerta que de costumbre. El comportamiento de el de la máscara era más raro que de costumbre. Y Deidara se había dado cuenta de ello. Los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba nada. Seguramente, Tobi ya se había dormido. Pero el ruido de una rama al romperse hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos, asustado. Intentó moverse, pero alguien le había atado las manos al tronco del árbol. También notó que le faltaban las bolsas de arcilla que llevaba en el cinturón. Alarmado, buscó con la mirada a Tobi para que le ayudara, pero no le vio por ningún lado.

- ¿Tobi?

- ¡Buenas noches, sempai! –saludó como si nada desde una rama del árbol.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó en relación a las cadenas que le mantenían atado.

- Últimamente te portas muy mal conmigo, sempai –respondió a la vez que bajaba del árbol y se colocaba en frente del rubio- incluso dices que no soy artístico –reprochó con voz lastimera.

- Es que no lo eres. Y ahora, suéltame, ¡uhn!

Deidara no entendía el comportamiento de Tobi. Tampoco entendía cómo había sido capaz de atarle las manos e inutilizarle las bocas para que no pudiera escapar habiendo estado pendiente de los movimientos del otro en todo momento. Estaba tan absorto pensando en qué había pasado que, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía al enmascarado a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- Te voy a enseñar todo lo artístico que puedo llegar a ser –dijo con una voz mucho más grave de la habitual.

El artista se quedó sorprendido. Esa no era la voz de Tobi. Esta era de hombre, no de un niñato hiperactivo como era la de su compañero. Entonces, Deidara llegó a una conclusión.

- Tú no eres Tobi, ¡uhn! –dijo más para sí que para el otro.

- Vaya, además de guapo, listo –y dicho esto, sacó una venda de la capa y se la puso al rubio en los ojos.

Notó cómo el otro le acariciaba la mejilla e, instintivamente, giró la cara. El enmascarado le agarró fuertemente del mentón para tener cerca los labios del otro. Deidara pudo escuchar cómo se quitaba la máscara y en ese momento notó los labios de Tobi sobre los suyos. Era un beso demandante, como si se quisiera a comer al rubio ahí mismo. Cuando intentó profundizar el beso, Deidara se lo impidió, por lo que Tobi mordió su labio inferior. Aprovechó el momento en que se quejaba para introducirle la lengua y así explorar la boca del rubio, quien intentaba, inútilmente, soltarse.

- ¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo, uhn? –preguntó el ojiazul cuando se separaron por falta de aire- ¡Suéltame!

- Me parece que voy a tener que taparte también la boca, Dei –y le puso otra venda para que no se quejara más.

Rápidamente, Tobi desabrochó la capa de su acompañante, bajándosela hasta los antebrazos y comenzó a darle fuertes lametones por todo el cuello. Cogió un kunai y le rasgó la camiseta de arriba abajo, haciéndole también un ligero corte a Deidara en el pecho. Bajó hasta la herida y lamió la sangre que emanaba de ella, notando cómo el chico se removía incómodo. Volvió a subir hasta la boca del ojiazul y le besó encima de la venda que le tapaba la boca. Entre mordiscos, llegó a los pezones. Se metió uno en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo y morderlo, mientras que con una mano atendía al otro pezón.

Deidara intentaba por todos los medios soltarse o gritar, pero no podía. Se sentía a merced de Tobi quien, peligrosamente se iba acercando a su entrepierna. Notó como le acariciaba su miembro mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. Inconscientemente, el pene de Deidara despertó, lo que hizo que Tobi soltara una risa de triunfo.

- Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar esto –dijo sensualmente.

Apretó con fuerza el miembro de Deidara y vio como éste intentaba no mostrarle lo que sentía. Rió por lo bajo y, de un tirón, despojó al rubio de sus pantalones, junto con el bóxer. El artista dio un respingo cuando notó el frío suelo. Tobi, mientras, se colocó entre las piernas del rubio. Comenzó masturbando poco a poco el erecto miembro de Deidara. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que no aguantó más y se metió de golpe el pene del arista en la boca, quien arqueó la espalda del placer que estaba sintiendo. Tobi subía y bajaba rápidamente, notando cómo faltaba poco para que su acompañante se viniera. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Deidara se corrió dentro de la boca del moreno y éste se lo tragó todo.

El ojiazul notaba que se mareaba. Tenía calor. No podía respirar por culpa de la mordaza. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse consciente para cuando llegara el momento en que su captor le soltara, pero no podía. En cualquier momento se desmayaría. Rogaba por dentro que Tobi hubiera terminado ya con la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo al que cualquiera podía tratar de esa manera.

- ¿Ya estás cansado? Si ahora viene lo mejor –comentó con sorna el hombre.

Tobi se llevó tres dedos a la boca y los lamió. Metió el primer dedo en la entrada del rubio, notando cómo se tensaba. Cuando introdujo el segundo y el tercero, no aguantó más y levantó las caderas de Deidara para poder penetrarle mejor. Y, con una fuerte embestida se introdujo en él. Sin esperar a que el otro se acostumbrara, empezó con un fuerte vaivén que hacía que la cabeza de Deidara chocara contra el tronco del árbol, hiriéndole. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que, por fin, Tobi se corrió dentro del cuerpo del rubio. Al salir de él, el moreno notó que aparte de semen, tenía sangre en su pene.

- Creo que me he pasado un poco contigo –dijo mientras le quitaba la mordaza y la venda de la cara- Pero, tranquilo, Dei, haré que te olvides de todo lo que ha pasado.

Deidara intentaba por todos los medios recuperar el aire perdido mientras intentaba mirar a la cara a su agresor, pero lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue un destello rojo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Miró a ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación en la cueva de los Akatsuki. Intentó levantarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero todo estaba en negro. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía al lado a alguien familiar.

- Buenos días.

- ¿I-Itachi?

- Parece que ya te encuentras mejor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué ha pasado? –se le agolpaban las preguntas. Necesitaba saber todo lo que había ocurrido

- Os tendieron una emboscada unos ninjas de la cascada que salieron en vuestra búsqueda después de bombardear su aldea. Tobi te trajo hasta aquí. Kisame se está ocupando de él, aunque no ha salido tan mal parado como tú.

- Si nos hubieran atacado, me habría enterado, ¡uhn! No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no fue eso lo que pasó.

Itachi tenía una ligera idea de lo que le había sucedido a Deidara. Él había sido el que le había curado durante toda la noche y las lesiones que tenía no eran las que te hacen cuando te tienden una emboscada. Aparte de que el artista tenía razón; si les hubieran atacado, se habría enterado. El Uchiha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes advirtió al rubio.

- Ten cuidado con Tobi, no es lo que parece.

- … Está bien, ¡uhn! –no sabía por qué, pero sentía que Itachi tenía razón.

Al salir de la habitación, el ojinegro se encontró con Tobi, quien parecía totalmente recuperado.

- Vengo a ver a mi sempai.

- Está descansando. Le podrás ver cuando su estado haya mejorado y pueda salir de su cuarto–dijo, lanzándole una mirada de puro odio.

- ¡Itachi eres muy malo! –se quejó.

- Tobi, lárgate de aquí, ya.

- Uuuhhh qué miedo –salió corriendo por el pasillo y, desde la otra punta, se le escuchó decir su frase favorita- Tobi es un buen chico.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
